Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve a browned, crisp surface, particularly where the food item has a rounded or irregular shape. Thus, there is a continuing need for a microwavable package that provides the desired degree of heating, browning, and crisping for various food items.